Midnight Checkup
by Lily Hanson
Summary: But Chase couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned in his bed as the worst case scenario played through his head. What if he had been too late? What if the bomb had gone off? Kids would be killed, their parents too. Cammy, who had been one of the children at the event, would have been caught in the explosion. But Kendall – Chase felt strongest for Kendall.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Dino Charge. This story is fan-made._

It was well beyond normal visiting hours. Not that there were any real visiting hours in an apartment complex, but Chase was sure his knock on the door would be far from welcome. However, it was needed; desperately so, if he wanted to get any sleep tonight.

The day had started off fun. Hell, it had fun in the title. Kids from all over the city had been invited to the museum to participate in fossil fun day. It was one of many events organized by the museum with the goal to entertain and educate kids on the history of life on Earth as well as the whole fossilization process. Chase had been excited to be a volunteer.

He didn't get the opportunity to help out much. Sledge had planned an attack, taking the Rangers away from the event. Little did they know, as they were being drawn across town, a bomb had been planted in Tyler's jeep. The intention was to destroy the Rangers, but with the monster attack, taking the jeep was inconvenient. Tyler had left it at the park, along with almost a hundred other kids, some parents, museum staff and Kendall.

Chase felt his stomach lurch when he thought of the danger Kendall had been in. Fortunately, she had been oblivious to the whole thing. While she seemed to have a handle on looking after Cammy and keeping her in line, the little girl was an exception to a greater rule. Kendall was not good with children. She had spent the whole day running around after the kids, reminding them of the rules, only for them to spit in her face, ignore her completely, or play around with the tools she had very generously shared with them for the day. She had been so busy trying to make her voice heard over the screaming kids, she failed to remember to check her Dino Com. Chase remembered the panic he felt once he knew the bomb was in her area, and not knowing how much time was left before it blew up, he feared he would be too late. He would lose her.

In the end, everything worked out. The Rangers found the bomb and though Sledge tried to stop them taking it away from the civilians, the Rangers were successful at doing so. No one had been harmed, and the Fossil Fun Day had been a huge success. In the end, it all worked out.

But Chase couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned in his bed as the worst case scenario played through his head. What if he had been too late? What if the bomb had gone off? Kids would be killed, their parents too. Cammy, who had been one of the children at the event, would have been caught in the explosion. But Kendall – Chase felt strongest for Kendall.

She was why he was up in the middle of the night. She was why he had dragged himself across town at three in the morning. She was why he was here, at her door, pulling her from her sleep with a knock. Chase expected the frustrated and annoyed look that she wore when she answered the door. He smiled in return, happy to see her.

"What?" she snapped at him. Clearly this wasn't an emergency or he would have called on the Dino Com before arriving.

"I needed to see you," he answered her.

Kendall's face soften slightly, but only because she didn't know what to make of his answer. Chase had to admit, his arrival would be a little confusing. She had just talked to him about his feelings towards her, having recently discovered them herself. Kendall had turned him down, telling him she wasn't at a point in her life where she was ready for a romantic relationship. She was still trying to make friends and be a part of family. Chase knew this. He understood her point. It was part of the reason he hadn't admitted his feelings for her before (as well as having only come to terms with them himself recently). But while his love, so far, was unrequited, Chase wouldn't give up on Kendall. He had promised her their friendship would remain unscathed and that he would continue to care for her.

This was why he was at her door at three in the morning. He cared deeply. She didn't need to feel the same way in return. He would forever care for her.

"In the middle of the night?" she asked him.

Chase nodded, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine. The bomb was nowhere near me when it went off."

"I know. I just can't stop imagining... what if? And I knew I wouldn't get any sleep until I saw for myself, again, that you were okay."

"You're worse than Koda, you know that?" Kendall muttered. She gestured to herself. "I'm here. I'm fine. I'll be fine in the morning. Satisfied?"

"Not sure," Chase answered honestly. "Nightmares."

"You have nightmares about me?"

"About losing you," Chase said. Kendall opened her door, inviting him in.

"You're here now. You might as well stay," she told him. "I'd rather not be woken every hour to answer the door, just so you can see I'm okay."

"You're sure?"

"You're comfortable on the couch?"

"As long as you promise you won't blow up on me in your sleep."

"I... never mind," Kendall shook her head, choosing to ignore Chase. "I'll leave my door open. Check up on me at will, but if you wake me up again, I swear..."

"I won't," Chase promised her. "Good night, Kendall."

Kendall left Chase to get comfortable on the couch. She figured since he woke her up in the middle of the night, he could take care of himself in her living room. She retreated to her bedroom, leaving the door open so Chase could get his fill making sure she was alright without disturbing her anymore than he already had. She turned off the bedroom light, climbed into bed and tried to sleep.

Despite being annoyed she was awake in the middle of the night, Kendall went to sleep with a smile on her face. She didn't like that Chase was worried; explaining why she had let him stay; but she liked that he was worried for her.

Someone cared enough to check up on her in the middle of the night. For no reason, other than they wanted to reassure themselves that she was doing fine. There was nothing wrong with her. No bruises, no broken leg. Her father hadn't shown his face in town for a couple of months now. All things considered, she was doing well.

Yet, someone cared enough to make sure. Kendall liked that feeling.


End file.
